


Shared Jurisdiction

by ami_ven



Series: Highly Classified [18]
Category: NCIS, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writerverse, Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “You wanted in on this investigation.”
Relationships: Tobias Fornell & Jethro Gibbs
Series: Highly Classified [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/66481
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	Shared Jurisdiction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "jurisdiction"

“Aliens, Jethro,” said Fornell, faintly.

“You wanted in on this investigation,” Gibbs said, completely unsympathetic.

“But _aliens_ , Jethro.”

“Yep.”

“Aliens from outer space.”

“According to McGee, any planet capable of supporting life has to be part of a solar system. So technically, _our_ planet is in outer space, too.”

“You know what I mean,” Fornell snapped. “But there are _aliens_. You’ve met them.”

Gibbs shrugged. “So have you, Tobias. Remember Abby’s friend Vala?”

“But she was human,” the FBI agent protested. “Wasn’t she?”

“Most aliens are human,” said Gibbs. “Some’re not.”

“So, Bishop’s boyfriend, the one she called to start this whole mess. Is he…?”

“Nah, he’s from Kansas. He works on one of the teams that explores alien planets, though.”

Fornell blinked. “And DiNozzo… he didn’t just move to a place with spotty cell coverage?”

“Nope,” said Gibbs. “He and Ziva and little Tali are living in the Pegasus Galaxy.” He paused. “It’s gonna be a little trickier to get the boat to her, but O’Neill says he’ll help.”

“ _Trickier_ ,” the other man repeated. 

There was a knock on the open door of the SGC conference room. “Agent Gibbs, we’re ready for – Is he okay?”

“He’ll catch up,” said Gibbs. “Tobias, meet Dr. Daniel Jackson.”

“Vala’s boyfriend?” said Fornell.

Daniel smiled. “You’ve met Vala, but it’s the _aliens are real_ part you’re having a hard time with?”

“Jackson…”

“Right, Agent Gibbs,” said Daniel. “Agent Fornell, I’m here to give you a brief history of the Stargate Program. Very brief, because I am well aware that there is a mystery to solve.”

“Right,” Fornell echoed, still sounding shocked.

“Okay,” said Daniel, with a sympathetic smile. “Very, _very_ brief version…”

THE END


End file.
